My Lover Is My Sister
by PervyLoverOfMany
Summary: Anita and Nikita has a secret. In case you didn't read the title, they share a bed, and not as sisters. Rated M for LIME and INCEST.


If you went down to your local police district and ask the first officer you see, "Do you have any regrets?" he or she would simply nodded their head for a answer. Every cop carries a deep secret to the end. What they tell to the papers might be lies to cover a horrifying truth. Even the cleanest-by-the-books officer would make the wrong choices for the betterment of all at the end. They learn to live with it, or collapse under the weight of the secret.

Take Anita and Nikita Suarez of the Miracle City Police. While just cadets, they proved themselves to be worthy of the badge. While they're spoiled and picked on their little sister all time, they took their job seriously and made sure to follow every thing by book. After all, their father wrote a great deal into that book.

And yet, they did something together that would not only break the law they swore to uphold but also the family.

They had become lovers.

Not just hugs, nor kisses, nor tongue-action, but they both lost their virginity to the other…and they loved it the entire way. Anita and Nikita made a commitment to never cheat, and every night, regardless of how tiring the patrol was, they would make love. They went about it like a married couple; they even started saving money for a wedding when they're old enough. Miracle City had a nice roster of super-heroes, and the nearby Maldecir City had lesser values and in need of a few good cops.

But they had some years to go before that. In the meantime, they had the nights together.

Anita was grooming her hair in the room the two shared when Nikita walked in wearing only a wet towel. The moon had already came full into the sky, and their shift had just ended thirty minutes ago. Today had been a grueling day, what with Doctor Chipotle Senior breaking his parole and sending a giant Trinidad Scorpion Moruga Blend to melt the Armored Van Parade and steal the loot. Anita and Nikita were able to capture Chiptole, but El Tigre 'accidently' let some of the juices of the giant pepper to spill all over the sisters.

"For a minute, I thought my skin would melt off!" Anita complained recalling the earlier scene. "How are you fairing, mi amapola?"

"I thought I was committing suicide in that arctic shower." Nikita mumbled as she dropped the towel into the dirty clothes bin. While the twins' back were turned to the other, Anita could view her lover's naked backside. She was surprised to see the hickey on Nikita's rear still shone red. That was a week ago!

"Anita…" Nikita sighed. "We see each other naked every day. Stop acting like a pimply teenager going through puberty and ravish me already." This woke Anita up from her lustful trance. After throwing her brush away, she leapt onto Nikita and the two landed on the double bed. Anita's hands traveled up to Nikita's breasts and started to fondle them with a firm grasp.

"Mmm…" Nikita moaned in delight. "I've been waiting all day for this. Don't disappoint." Anita replied not with words, but with a tender nibble on Nikita's ear before moving down to her neck. Nikita pressed her butt into Anita's crotch, which already felt a little wet. Nikita giggled for a bit as she moved her butt in motion with Anita's hands. Anita panted as she damped her panties with precum.

Nikita rolled over, putting her sister's head into a lock. A quick turn-over, and the two locked eyes once more. Nikita drew Anita into a kiss, who she accepted and entered a war of the tongues with her. Meanwhile, Nikita's free hand wandered over to Anita's backside and went to work undoing the tie of the nightwear. It was hard with one hand, but this wasn't the first time she managed to get her sister naked.

As soon as the tie became undone, Anita broke off from the kiss, sat up and pulled off her nightwear and her wet panties. Nikita smiled as her sister's breasts bounced a bit right in her face. Nikita leaned up to take full advantage of her sister's now naked form by latching her mouth onto Anita's right breast. Anita yelped in surprise though.

"Don't bite me there!" Anita whispered.

"Why not?" Nikita asked as she let loose, some drool trailing off from her mouth to the breast's nipple.

"…'cause I'm sensitive there." Anita said under her breath. "We don't want to wake either dad or mom…or Frida." Nikita groaned. If Frida caught them even kissing; let alone kissing like family, she would blackmail them for forever. Or worse, she would finally turn evil and let the whole world know of the secret. And only the devil would know just how screwed they would be.

"All right…sorry." Nikita apologized before falling onto her back and spreading her legs out to show her recently shaved womanhood. "Like it?" Nikita said while pointing to her 'flower'.

"Love it." Anita slurped as she darted her tongue inside Nikita. For the next minute and a half, Nikita got serviced by Anita's skilled tongue. To make it even more steamy, Nikita placed a hand on top of Anita's head to move it at a nice rate while Nikita used her other hand to tweak her left breast's nipple. She started to moan more and more until she came right into Anita's mouth.

"That soon, huh?" Anita joked as she swallowed her sister's cum. "Guess we're really tired. Should we stop?" Anita attempted to get under the covers, but taking it slow enough to allow her sisters to grab her.

"No!" Nikita once again pressed her weight on Anita and the two bodies, along with their hands, locked together once more. "We continue until we faint!" She followed it up by rubbing her womanhood against Anita's own. Anita followed suit and went with the motions. "I love you!" Nikita hissed into Anita's ear. "Now kiss me!" They closed their mouths over the other, and continued the war of the tongues inside.

The rubbing went even faster as their tongues got tangled together. Nikita went from simple rubbing to pounding against her beloved sister's clit, like she had her penis dildo on, but that got thrown out to prevent from being found by their house cleaner. Anita broke off the kiss to speak.

"I-I'm…" She stuttered.

"Me too!" Nikita replied. With no words, they kissed once more as they both organismed together. They came so much, that Nikita's knees collapsed and she fell onto Anita, but with their lips still locked. Anita opened her eyes to see that her lover had long last fainted from the pleasure of coming twice. Gently moving her into bed, she turned off the light and hid the dirty undergarments before hoping into her bed.

Anita stuck her head onto Nikita's breasts; the perfect pillow. It didn't take long for her to join her lover in the world of dreams. Tonight was nothing special compared to the more magical nights where they had the house to themselves. They would do it EVERYWHERE. Fingering in the warm-water shower. Tribbing on the couch. Anita would put chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and candy cherries on her body and let Nikita eat her up in the kitchen. Using some of tools in the garage as sex tools (Safety on!)

They wanted to do it all. Anita secretly wanted to grow tentacles and plug Nikita's every hole. Nikita wanted to grow a actual penis and shower her sister with sticky cum. And that was only the bottom of the pile. Even if their parents caught them, they would just run away and continue their love somewhere else.

As they both slept, their hands wandered down south to pleasure the other in their womanhood. You may call them perverts, but they were in love, and not even the coming of the end with all of the stars fading out of the night sky would stop them from loving the other's body.


End file.
